John Doe (Se7en)
John Doe is the main antagonist in the 1996 film Seven. He is portrayed by Kevin Spacey. Film John Doe is a psychopathic serial killer obsessed with the seven Deadly Sins of Christianity, and he kills his victims in symbolic murders representing in an attempt (at least in his own mind) to remind the world about the inevitability to avoid these sins. His insanity is based on fanaticism and obsession but did little to damage his knowledge; in fact, his madness may have added to it as he is portrayed as a twisted mastermind who is comfortable with toying with the authorities. Doe particularly seems to enjoy playing games with the film's protagonists, Detective David Mills and Detective William Somerset, in a similar fashion to killers such as Jack the Ripper. John had a bad childhood which became a major factor of his crimes. He suffered headaches because of the many shock treatments he endured. As he got older John's mom often beat him with a spoon, belt, or her fist, which would cause John's nose to bleed. John, now a grown man with a wife, found her cheating on him; John never had children because his wife was unable to so he never touched her. He had a normal job until he had a disagreement with is boss about the handling of the company that John worked for and he was then fired. John visits his mother at the same home he lived as a child and teen years found out his mother was burning his belongings she tells him he was going to hell for his sins. John's mom was caught on fire while she was burning John's stuff John found a key and left while his mother burned to death. John use the key for a box where it contain the book of the Seven Deadly Sins this started his murderous crimes. Each of Doe's murders represent one of the Deadly Sins, and include: *Forcing an obese man to feed himself to death (representing the first sin, Gluttony). It is mentioned that a person cannot physically eat themselves to death in one sitting, so Doe eventually deals a heavy blow to the man's stomach, causing it to burst. *Arranging a fatal bloodletting of a rich attorney (representing the second sin, Greed). *Tying up a drug dealer and child molester on a bed for a year, just about keeping him alive and eventually letting him die from shock (representing the third sin, Sloth). *Forcing a man wearing a bladed S&M device to simultaneously rape and kill a prostitute (representing the fourth sin, Lust). *Mutilating a young model's face to drive her into suicide (representing the fifth sin, Pride). Mills and Somerset eventually track Doe to his apartment, unaware that Doe is out at the time. Doe then comes down the corridor and sees the two detectives at his front door, prompting him to fire upon them. Mills chases Doe out of the building but Doe catches him off guard and aims a gun at the side of his head. Mills is unable to identify the killer as his face is shrouded in darkness, but Doe leaves him alive and disappears. Later, when Mills and Somerset return to the police station, Doe appears to them and intentionally gets himself arrested. The detectives are confused as to why Doe would hand himself in when he is two murders away from completing his "masterpiece", but Doe tells them that there are two more bodies hidden away. He then states that he will show them where the bodies are as long as Mills and Somerset are the only two to accompany him, otherwise he will plead insanity. The detectives agree and Doe directs them in their police car to the location of the bodies. Throughout the journey, Mills desperately and aggressively attempts to understand Doe's reasons for his actions, with Doe calmly stating that God told him to reveal to mankind what an awful and tragic place the world has become. They arrive in a desert area in the middle of nowhere and a delivery van steadily approaches them, alarming Somerset. As he halts the van in its tracks, the driver claims that he was told to arrive at this location at this precise time to deliver a box. While Somerset looks at the box curiously, unsure whether he should open it or not, Doe tells Mills that he admires him. When Mills questions him on this, Doe reveals that he was jealous of his normal life (representing the sixth sin, Envy) and went to visit Mills' wife Tracy, attempting to "play husband" by raping her. Since this didn't work out, Doe decapitated her, and Somerset is horrified to find that the box contains Tracy's severed head. Somerset rushes back to Mills in an attempt to prevent him from killing Doe, knowing that is what the killer wants, but Doe provokes him further by telling Mills that Tracy was pregnant, as she had been keeping it a secret from him. Doe then awaits the inevitable punishment for his Deadly Sin, and unable to contain his fury and distress, Mills shoots him repeatedly (despite Somerset's objections). Even after his death, Doe's plan still succeeds since his masterful manipulation had prompted Mills to complete the seventh and final sin, Wrath. Following Doe's death, Mills becomes catatonic and is taken away by the police, much to Somerset's discomfort. Personality John was a malevolent, twisted, sadistic, deadpan, cruel, God fearing vigilante who thought he was doing the right thing and flatly would not consider the possibility he was wrong. John was also calm, cool, collected and apathetic. He had a very gentle, smooth way of speaking and rarley raised his voice. He took it very poorly however when detective Mills suggested John's victims were "innocent", as John thought everyone who commited one of the 7 deadly sins was a criminal. John had begun life as an ordinary God fearing boy. Aside from having a violent, abusive alcoholic mother, John's life was pretty basic yet he took all the negativity his mother directed at him impassively. He had probably been bottling up his anger his whole life, which might've been what caused him to go over the edge when he could take no more. After having been cheated on by his wife, John started to become less unemotional about his rotten luck. After witnessing a car crash, John began to question if God was really watching over humans. The final straw was a relatively harmless occurrence, John found a book about the 7 deadly sins and something about them (the sins) caused him to finally snap and go insane. Since then, John dedicated himself to making a statement on the ugly side of humans by using the 7 sins against people who had committed them. John was one of those people who did not think he was crazy or evil, both of which he plainly was, because he felt he was working in God's best interest. John admittedly enjoyed the harm he caused his five victims, probably because he liked bad people (they were bad as far as he was concerned) getting what they deserved. Even though the subjects of Greed and Sloth were not ethically good people, John's method of dealing with them was demonic to say the least. Despite being insane, John was far from unintelligent and was capable of working everyone involved in his scheme, victims and law enforcement, with no trouble. Were it not for John's tragic upbringing and marriage, he might have been capable of serving the community as a detective as he was incredibly cunning and fearless. 81810_6624_148174_LP49.jpg|John as a kid 81804_6624_148174_Helo - Copy.jpg|being abused by his mother 81804_6624_148174_Helo.jpg blz07 - Copy (2).jpg|John as a Teenager blz07 - Copy.jpg blz07.jpg blz07k.jpg blz08 - Copy.jpg|John being laughed at by his classmates g.jpg blz09 - Copy (2).jpg blz10 - Copy (2).jpg|John cleaning his house his alcoholic mother left behind blz11 - Copy.jpg|John writing in his journal for the first time njo.jpg|John praying blz12.jpg|John being badly abused by his mother blz18 - Copy (2).jpg blz18 - Copy.jpg blyu.jpg blz19 - Copy (2).jpg|John telling Katie that it will be just a min to get the house ready blz19 - Copy.jpg|John trying to find his mother blk.jpg|John shocked his mother drinking in his room blz21.jpg|John getting ready to get hit by his mom blz16 - Copy (3).jpg|John found his wife cheating on him bljkjjll.jpg|John sadden by his wife's Adultery blz17 - Copy (2) - Copy.jpg|John witnessing a car accident blz17 - Copy.jpg|John before the murders blz18.jpg|John moments before being fired from his job blz19.jpg|John visiting his mother at his childhood home blz22 - Copy (2).jpg blz22 - Copy (3).jpg|John throwing his cross at the fire blz22 - Copy.jpg|John letting his mother burn to death blz24 - Copy.jpg blz24 - Copy (3).jpg|John laughing bm.jpg blz24 - Copy (4).jpg|John laughing at the book of seven deadly sins blz04.jpg|John Begins his killings se7en_sloth_04.jpg|John Doe to kill his very first victim that the sin is Sloth in the year 1995 se7en_sloth_07 - Copy - Copy.jpg|John Follows the dealer Pedophile se7en_sloth_07 - Copy.jpg|"A drug dealer, a drug dealing pederast, actually! " se7en_sloth_07.jpg|John is Disgust by the dealer blz09.jpg blz14.jpg se7en_sloth_09.jpg|John getting pills for his headaches bl2.jpg|John getting ready to inject the drug dealer's arm blz25.jpg|John moments before cutting the drug dealer's arm off eyes.JPG|The eyes of a Killer PAGE04-fullpage.JPG|John biting his fingerprints so the police can't identity him PAGE04-step7.JPG Page06 - Copy (2).jpg|John with the box contains samples of the sloth victim Page01 - Copy.jpg|John Writing on his Journal Page01.jpg Page06 - Copy.jpg Page06.jpg|John in his Apartment blz11.jpg 69592_5674_148174_q7S7.jpg|John before his next victim and the sin Gluttony se7en_gluttony_pg2 - Copy.jpg|John with a bag of food from a grocery store se7en_gluttony_pg2.jpg|John coming back to the fat man's house se7en_gluttony_pg04 - Copy.jpg|John picks up a knife to make some food for the fat man se7en_gluttony_pg04.jpg 69594_5674_148174_jImu - Copy (2).jpg 69594_5674_148174_jImu - Copy.jpg|brings the food to the fat man to eat forcibly 69594_5674_148174_jImu.jpg|John's Evil Twisted Smile 69593_5674_148174_9NFS.jpg|John Tells the fat man to keep eating as he sticks the gun in his face 69617_5674_148174_777H - Copy.jpg 69617_5674_148174_777H.jpg|leaves after writing the word of the sin gluttony moments later the fat man dies after bursting his stomach 69610_5674_148174_tns4 - Copy.jpg|watches the fat man 69610_5674_148174_tns4.jpg|"An obese man... a disgusting man who could barely stand up; a man who if you saw him on the street, you'd point him out to your friends so that they could join you in mocking him; a man, who if you saw him while you were eating, you wouldn't be able to finish your meal" blz16.jpg 82429_6690_148174_cKwE (1) - Copy.jpg|John outside the law firm building 82429_6690_148174_cKwE (1).jpg|John goes inside the law firm building 82429_6690_148174_cKwE - Copy.jpg|goes to his next victim 82429_6690_148174_cKwE.jpg 82435_6690_148174_Z3u2.jpg|John in a courtroom 82436_6690_148174_7206.jpg|John asked the lawyer if he can get a picture 82440_6690_148174_RKoK.jpg|Telling the lawyer how ruthless he is and should pay for his sin Greed 82492_6690_148174_04Jw (1).jpg|"I picked the lawyer and I know you both must have been secretly thanking me for that one. This is a man who dedicated his life to making money by lying with every breath that he could muster to keeping murderers and rapists on the streets! " 82451_6690_148174_MJNI.jpg blz20.jpg|John Pointing the gun at the lawyer's face 82492_6690_148174_04Jw.jpg 82506_6690_148174_3Ixq - Copy (2).jpg 82506_6690_148174_3Ixq - Copy.jpg blz26 - Copy.jpg blz26.jpg 82507_6690_148174_5yIb - Copy.jpg blz24.jpg 82507_6690_148174_5yIb.jpg|tells the lawyer to cut a pound of flesh from his body 82514_6690_148174_56HJ.jpg 82520_6690_148174_OpKk (1).jpg|John smiles as he see the lawyer cut a pound of his body in the love handle 82520_6690_148174_OpKk.jpg|Threatens him to kill him if he does not cut a flesh from his body blz10.jpg|John disguise as a photographer wrath3 - Copy.jpg|John thinking wrath3.jpg wrath4 - Copy (2).jpg|Joe goes to a Catholic Church wrath4.jpg wrath4 - Copy.jpg|John Prays wrath5 - Copy.jpg wrath5.jpg|Moments before going go kill his next victim the sin Lust 72.jpg|John spots Mills and Somerset 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_001.jpg|John fires at Mills seven11.png|John escaping from the detectives John Doe.png|Doe aiming a gun at Detective David Mills, with his face shrouded in shadow se7en_1995_the_life_of_john_doe.jpg|The sketch of John Doe se7en_lust_preview-4 - Copy.jpg se7en_lust_preview-4.jpg se7en_lust_preview-5.jpg|John in pain after escaping the police 81800_6624_148174_S1PJ - Copy (2).jpg|John in shock of a woman who would be the next victim the sin Lust 81800_6624_148174_S1PJ - Copy (3).jpg|John Goes to the bathroom 81800_6624_148174_S1PJ - Copy (4).jpg 81818_6624_148174_P4ha.jpg|"And let's not forget the disease-spreading whore!" 81819_6624_148174_YDuQ - Copy.jpg|John looking for a murder weapon 81819_6624_148174_YDuQ.jpg blz13 - Copy.jpg|John spying on Mills and Tracy blz13.jpg twopanels.jpg blz16 - Copy (2).jpg|John talking to the model blz16 - Copy.jpg|John tells her that he needs to get his tools basically his murder weapon blz23 - Copy.jpg|John in the model's house blz24 - Copy (2) - Copy.jpg blz24 - Copy (2).jpg|John telling the mother that she is unfit to be a mother and unfit to live b_c3558-863bb723fdf3ca5d01cd5a47d091c5a8 - Copy.jpg|John fights with the young model b_c3558-863bb723fdf3ca5d01cd5a47d091c5a8.jpg|"A woman... so ugly on the inside she couldn't bear to go on living if she couldn't be beautiful on the outside." blz26 - Copy (2).jpg|John glued the phone and the pills to the models hands bkklll.jpg|John saying he won't kill her and giving her a choice NOV084366.jpg|John after killing his pride sin victim blz08.jpg|John writing in his journal after killing the pride sin victim blz27.jpg|John sending a last Journal entry to Somerset PART FOUR.JPG|Moments before the murder of Tracy Mills and his own sin Envy blz29.jpg|" I visited your home this morning after you'd left. I tried to play husband. I tried to taste the life of a simple man. It didn't work out, so I took a souvenir... her pretty head." 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_002.jpg|John walking to the Police Station 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_003.jpg John Doe 3.png|Doe appears before Mills and Somerset Covered in blood by his Pride sin victim 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_005.jpg|"i like to speak with my lawyer please" 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_007.jpg John Doe 4.png|Doe in a police car 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_008.jpg John Doe 5.png|Doe explaining his 'masterpiece' to Mills and Somerset se7en_john_doe_rant.png|John taunting Mills John Doe 6.png|Doe watches as Somerset opens the box containing Tracy's head 2554800194_ddacc4170e.jpg|John Telling Mills about his wife Tracy 14076190_ori.jpg|John after being slapped by Somerset tumblr_m74efd7Xva1rae99go1_1280.jpg|"oh he didn't know" 995SVN_Kevin_Spacey_013.jpg|Waiting for Mills to kill him the last sin Wrath Doe's death.png|Doe accepting his fate Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Genius Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Complete Monster Category:Sociopaths Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Successful Villains Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Rogue Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Mutilators Category:Rapists Category:Extremists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Slanderers Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Gunmen Category:Fearmongers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Sadomasichists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mature Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Jerks Category:Criminals Category:Blackmailers Category:Anarchist Category:Trap Master Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Heretics Category:Knifemen Category:Egomaniacs Category:Machiavellian Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Envious Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths